phoenixinitiativerpgfandomcom-20200214-history
The Phoenix Initiative Commandments
- Co-Written by the minds behind the Phoenix Initiative Role Playing Group©. In the spirit of the group’s reigning Pirate Queen, these commandments are more of what you'd view as "guidelines" rather than actual rules. But it's these guidelines that all of the writers of the Phoenix Initiative© strictly follow so that drama doesn't occur within our group as a whole, drama is solved and not just covered up to appear later, and to prevent the generic drama from occurring between us and others outside of the Phoenix Initiative©. Please take into consideration these guidelines. Thank you. 1. Have Fun with your Character and Be Creative and Bold with your Storylines. *Have fun playing your character(s) and remember that the ideas are as endless as your imagination. If you have an idea and you want to see it played out, please don't hesitate to contact writers that you want to be involved. We/You can all sit down and shoot around ideas that we/you wish to see to bring our/your idea or dream into fruition. Just remember that this is part of our/your character's history and don't forget like some of us. *cough, Olivia, cough* 2. Respect other Writers. ''' *Please remember to be friendly, courteous, caring, and mutually understanding to other writers and respect each other’s roleplaying style and creative property. Some writers prefer writing in prose form or "literate" (Spirits, I hate using the term "literate" in reference to this because it's fucking stupid. Don't roleplay if you can't read). Others choose to roleplay shorthand, or as the opposing term would imply, "illiterate." As for your particular character(s), you have liberty to do as you wish because there’s no set writing style. Twittlonger or Twittrp are useful tools we use for some of the lengthier storylines. However, it's all based on personal decision and it's all up to you. '''3. Save the Drama for your Llama. *Any drama between writers within the group should be held in DMs or peer-to-peer between the directly included parties. Talk it out and try to resolve differences instead of trying to hold it in until the moment the shit hits the fan. That's completely unhealthy and we are all here to have fun. **'Update:' Due to events that transpired with LivVerse©, the writers of the Phoenix Initiative© will ignore and will not make indirect OOC insults towards anyone from any character accounts. This reflects on the group as a whole and if you have issues with others in or out of the group, please keep that to your personal accounts and in Direct Messages. If after one warning any group member continues, then the member will either be removed from the verse, or unfollowed and blocked. We're here to have fun, not insult each other or others. 4. Please Try to Limit OOC Posts. *Please try keep your posts to IC (in character) and limit OOC (out of character) posts. Also, use some sort of indicator that your posts are OOC, like “//” and “||.” Constant OOC posts take away from the feel of a character. When a writer makes too many posts that have nothing to do with the character but more to do with the writer, then it’s time for a change. That’s what a personal account is for and most of the writers in the Phoenix Initiative© have one. If you must rant about something or someone please limit the rants, but please keep in mind the above commandment #3 to avoid unnecessary drama. 5. It's Okay to be Semi-Selective or even Completely Selective. *If you encounter a writer who writes for multiple characters (as most of us do as the muse guides us in many different directions), please keep in mind that some people play with certain characters between certain hours or on certain days. For example, Karrin plays with Katie during UK hours because her counterpart, Sam Birchall, lives in the UK. She might be tweeting from Olivia between the GMT-8.00 hours of 3p-11p, but that doesn't mean she will respond to a mention or DM to Katie. Just because she's here it doesn't mean she feels like assuming the role of that character. Please understand this as we are all human and try to do our best. As for those with multiple accounts, please check the multiple accounts policy for further details. 6. It’s a Role Playing Group and not Exclusive to One Particular Storyline, Book, Game, etc... *There will be various storylines that take place throughout the entire world that falls under the Phoenix Initiative Role Playing Group©. These storylines have been discussed with the writers and you might see things that don’t quite make sense. This is okay and completely normal, as the Phoenix Initiative© is a universe where anything can happen. Anything can truly happen as long as again, it ties into some specific story. Though crack RP is also allowed as it’s fun t just assume the role of a character and have some fun. Please keep it classy, okay? Or you’ll have to deal with the Pirate Queen and you don't want that now, do you? 7. The Timeline is not the Bedroom. DMs are. *Sex is natural between two characters and people who are dating… etc. If you are going to have sex on the timeline, please keep it as classy, artful, and creative as possible. Do not reveal too many details as smut is reserved for DMs. Some of the writers also prefer not to RP sexual acts as a whole and have it just be insinuated or ended with a “big finish.” If you want to continue the act and use key words, please take it to DMs or #FadeToBlack. If the writer doesn't want to go farther than a standard fade to black, then that’s also okay. But please whatever the case is, keep it classy and don't be that douchebag. 8. Please Don’t Create a Character Just to Specifically Ship Another. *This is more of a piece of advice than an actual commandment, code, or rule. We like to do some serious and crack character RP here yet sometimes we just feel like shipping a character. It's okay to do this for a few characters, but as for every single character you might make, it's a waste of time for everyone, especially if you're not going to be on them much. It’s fine to do so if you wish, but please don’t complain about how your character is single and can’t find someone to ship. RPing isn't just about finding romances, it’s about assuming the role of a character and taking this character through a journey. However, if you find shipping fun, then have at it. Just don’t get angry when no one wants to ship you. 9. Please Respect Writer Anonymity. *Please respect writer anonymity. Some writers prefer to share what characters they write for and others prefer not to. Just because they prefer not to doesn't make you any less of a person or a friend. It just means that they want to keep their accounts discreet. Please be understanding and respect their decision. Also, no one in the Phoenix Initiative Role Playing Group© will not reveal writer identities unless the writer has asked them to, so, if you come to any of the other writers asking: “Hey, that writing style seems familiar to -----, does ----- write for ----?” Our answer will almost always be, “I don’t know, why don’t you ask them?” 10. It Ain't No Fun Unless It’s a Party. *If you are part of the group and want to create more characters, please let Karrin know. I, Karrin, maintain the YouTube, Twitter, the Wikipedia, and all the lists. So, if you create a character and you don’t tell me about it, then that character won’t be added if I don't know they exist. Also, please let me know if a character isn't followed by the right people in the lists, etc. This should be corrected and I will take up with those writers personally. 11. Check insert like You’d Check Your Personal Twitter. *Please make it a point to check the insert every day, or turn on notifications so you don't miss anything vital. I do post actual group news, announcements, and the like on that feed. If a writer comes to me asking about something that I've already posted there, I will link you to it and you can read it for yourself. Again, I moderate everything I’ve previously mentioned including multiple main character accounts, and a fanfic loosely based on the verse (in the works). To be fair to myself I don’t always have time to go into detail to six different people about the same subject, so if you could make it easier on me and just check the feed, I’d greatly appreciate that. kthxbai. 12. Let’s Take a Break. *If you are going to go on a hiatus, or a break, or holiday (vacation), or need time for school, or experiencing real life issues, etc… please let us know you’ll be leaving for a while. I don’t usually care about specifics in the respect that I’m not going to grill you about it for personal privacy reasons, but please. Let us know that you’re leaving for an extended amount of time. All I ask is that we have some idea of what’s going on. There is a limit if you don’t state your reasons, and that’s a full 30 days from the date you've left your main character. If you haven’t spoken to anyone or stated that you were leaving and just “left,” you will be considered inactive and either placed in an inactive list, or taken out of the verse for the time being until you get back with Karrin. 13. Haters Gon’ Hate and Taters Gon’ Tate. *This is the most important one, so listen up. I, Karrin, get a lot of shade thrown at me from several other rival writers, if not equally large (yet not as developed and less serious) mediocre verses and groups. This spawns from mistakes I've made, my inability to keep my mouth shut, and other people’s drama that I, as well as many of the writers back in LivVerse©, failed to tolerate. Honestly I view Olivia, Norah, Katie, and Daisy as characters, puppets; vessels if you will. Their views do not reflect my own and mine do not reflect theirs. These are four separate characters all written with distinct personalities. However, it’s when you start the personal attacks to the writer behind the character or the master behind the puppet is when we are compelled to take action. Again, Reference #3. **Example, there was a large skirmish that happened during E3 2014. Some people are #TeamSony, some are #TeamXbox. Not everyone is on the same team and this is okay. However, views were expressed and tensions arose between Karrin (me) and an ex-friend of mine, who also RPs, on one of his accounts. It wasn't until the argument morphed into a personal attack against the LivVerse© writers as a whole did I get angry. Shit like that is not tolerated. If you've got a problem with me personally, take it up with me. But don't bring innocent people into the argument because you are immature. It's natural and quite healthy to have differing opinions on many different subjects and honest debate is acceptable. Better yet, it's required of the Phoenix Initiative© writers. Using research to prove a point is acceptable. Even though I prefer Sony over Xbox, I will listen to your reasons, but I have my opinions. Just as you have yours. But personal attacks, not cool by any means. **Update as of 01/01/2017: Attention ex-LivVerse© writers and Phoenix Initiative Role Playing Group©. Please do not engage in the constant drama that exists outside of our group with the "others." We are better than them, and shouldn't stoop to their level of stupidity and childishness. I've grown tired of their lies, disingenuous sentiments, and secretive ways. There will always be people who just can't stand to see us succeed. But that should give us the fuel to pass any expectations of us. I'm promising to be civil as should this new group. Please keep this in mind. With all of that stated, these commandments will be updated and changed as concerns arise. Again, it’s "guidelines”, not actual rules for the group. Thanks for reading and now Queenie's gotta go to work. Phoenix Initiative Role Playing Group© Category:Policy